


Comforting You

by AcrielBraginschmidt



Series: Domestic Pusagil [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, lanthur loves his baby gilter, why the heck I'm so productive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcrielBraginschmidt/pseuds/AcrielBraginschmidt
Summary: gilter is sad and lanthur try to cheer his beloved up
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Arthur Pendragon | Saber
Series: Domestic Pusagil [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981774
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Comforting You

**Author's Note:**

> Lancer Arthur Alter x Gilgamesh domestic au  
> beta read by [ Luna_guna13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_guna13/pseuds/Luna_guna13)

Arthur sighed to see his beloved sleeping with scowling eyebrows. It has almost been a day since his lover hid his soft pink irises, there was no sign that he would wake up soon.

.

**_[Arthur, please open the door] –Gil_ **

_Arthur shrieked at the text from his cute lover, open the door? Gil knew his apartment door password, didn't he? But without another time to waste, Arthur immediately opened the door of his apartment and found his tiny Gilgamesh at the door._

_"Gil?"_

_"Arthur." He replied while closing his eyes as if holding something back._

_"Gil? Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Arthur asked with a hint of worry while leading him inside._

_He sat Gilgamesh down on his bed and immediately brought up a set of dry clothes and towels for him._

_"Please change your clothes. I'll make warm chocolate for you. Okay? Arthur softly said._

_He closed the door and headed to the kitchen. After finishing making warm chocolate, he went to his room as soon as possible and found Gilgamesh who had changed clothes. He sat down again on his bed and noticed that Gil's hair was still wet._

_"Here, drink this." He gave the warm chocolate to Gil's tiny hand so he could easily hold it._

_He then took the towel and stood in front of Gil to dry his hair._

_It's quiet._

_There was only the sound of pouring rain._

_" Gil, what's wrong?" He asked softly._

_" Arthur, am I annoying?" He paused for a second but soon continued to dry Gil's hair._

_" Am I so annoying and useless at the same time that everyone pretends to be nice to me?"_

_Arthur immediately stopped his activities and squatted in front of him, looking at Gil with a gentle gaze._

_" Go to sleep hun, you're tired." He took the warm chocolate from Gil's grip and put it on the nightstand._

_Gil stretched out his hand and grabbed Arthur’s t-shirt who was putting his glass on the table. At the action, Arthur turned around and looked at Gil who was looking down, his shoulders trembling. Arthur squatted in front of him and pulled Gil into his arms. "It's okay sweetheart, just cry."_

_" Why... why must it be me?"_

_Arthur rubbed Gil's fragile shoulder._

_" Why me? Am I that useless? Am I that annoying to look at?"_

_" Gil, calm down will you." He hit Arthur's chest lightly. Gil kept saying that sentence until he fell asleep in Arthur’s arms. He then laid Gilgamesh down and lifted the blanket up to his shoulders. He looked at him once again with a sad look, he was confused, what was the matter that his sweet lover who was always quiet and lovely came to him at night and cried?_

.

.

Arthur waited by his bed, reading a novel when he heard muffled moans. He immediately put his book on the nightstand.

" Gil? "

" Ummnn? Arthur?" Gil wriggled around the bed so cute that Arthur needed to hold his eagerness to attack him. He then sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed Gil's soft blue hair.

" How do you feel? Last night you got a little fever from the rain."

Gil tried to remember last night. " Ah, yes." He smiled sadly.

He just sighed seeing it and pinched Gil's round cheeks.

" You look ugly, smile." Gil looked at Arthur in disgust and pouted his lips in annoyance.

" Shut up."

Arthur laid down next to Gilgamesh and faced him. "What's wrong? I don't like how you acted last night, doesn't seem like the Gil I know."

Gil faced Arthur and hid himself in Arthur's broad chest. "I don't like it either."

He stroked Gil's hair slowly. " Who did it? Tell me, I swear whoever made you cry like that I would beat their ass off and-"

" Arthur..." Gil whined.

He lowered his head and saw Gil's pouted his lips. "What?"

Gilgamesh hit Arthur's chest. " Nothing."

" After all, I don't like seeing you act like that."

Gil just sighed and put on a sad face and again Arthur pinched his cheek, " Stop putting on that face."

" Ouch, that hurts." Gil rubbed his cheek. He just lightly smiled with amusement.

" After all, I'm just annoying just like they said."

" Why?"

" I don’t want to talk about it."

" Gil, what's wrong, I'm confused what should I do, so you don't put on that face again? Tell me."

" It's just a trivial matter, it's not too important." He covered Gil's mouth using his finger. " If there is something that makes my baby cry, it means serious business to me."

Gil sighed. He looked at Gilgamesh gently and rubbed his hair, " Tell me, I'll listen."

He looked at Arthur doubtfully, " But promise me not to laugh at me." He nodded.

" Remember when I said that I was going to meet Ishtar and Kingu in my school library? But I came late. When I wanted to approach them, they talked about me that I was an annoying child, behaved like a useless brat." Gil closed his eyes and opened his right eye directly staring at Arthur's pale yellow irises.

" And they said they wanted to be friends with me because I was your lover. They were afraid of you and they wanted to be friends with me because I was smart so they could take advantage of me."

" I was so shocked to hear that you know? So I went straight to them and I said that we really don't have to be friends anymore. And you know what? I cried in front of them and they just looked at me flatly." Arthur stayed silent.

" I told you, it's a trivial matter, right?" Gil buried his face in Arthur's broad chest. He sighed and hugged Gil tightly, " See, I told you that your friends are just a bunch of jerks."

" I trust my friends, they are good friends." He muttered.

" Tomorrow I'm really going to beat them up."

Gil shook his head in Arthur's embrace. " Don't, it will make things worse. Just keep it down, I'm too lazy to meet them anyway."

Arthur let go of their hug and held Gil's cheeks. " You act gloomy and childish, but I like it. No, I'm not the only one who likes it. My brother is also very upset with your behavior and don't forget your twin. Those so called 'friends' of yours? They are just jerks anyway. "

Gil pursed his lips irritatedly, " But still. I will change my attitude to prove them that-" Gil was shocked when Arthur suddenly kissed his lips, although for a moment Gil's face was still flushed in embarrassment.

Arthur smiled gently, " Don't even think about changing your attitude, you still have a lot of friends, not just those assholes." Gil again hid his red face in Arthur's broad chest. Arthur laughed softly and hugged his lover's tiny figure.

" Thank you." Gil softly muttered. Arthur kissed his forehead, "Let's eat, you haven't eaten since yesterday. You'll get sick yes."

Gil let go of their hug and sat down, "B-but carry me p-please..." he softly muttered.

Arthur laughed and pinched his beloved tiny cheeks once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I just so hype to write another pusagil fanfic! Also lowkey sucker for gilter myself lol
> 
> shoutout to Luna_guna13 she really help me a lot as beta reader! :D
> 
> Thanks for reading guys, really appreciate it  
> my twitter: @lenorte24


End file.
